But Professor
by Caskett-Happened
Summary: AU. Right after Johanna's Murder. Kate is taking a college literature class, and likes what she sees. Give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a couple months after she had crossed that yellow tape. It was just a couple months after her mother never showed up to dinner. It was just a couple months after the night that had changed her life forever. It was just a couple months after her mother had been murdered in a cold dark ally.

Things have changed so much in those few months. There were still no new leads as to who had killed her mother. They eventually attributed it to random gang violence. Everything that she knew, or that she thought she knew, had changed. She went from wanting to be the first female chief justice, to wanting to join the police academy. Her life was now all work and no play. She knew that there would be a time when she would eventually be able to have the kind of life that she wanted; the kind of life that her mother wanted her to have. But the only way that she could have that kind of life was that if she caught her mother's killer. That was going to be her way of coping; giving the dead a voice, giving them justice. Her father, however, turned to the bottle as his way of coping. It was just like losing two parents. He was never himself. She would go over to his house a couple times a week to check up on him. Sometimes he even thought mom was still alive. Seeing like that was one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do.

The last couple months had been hell for her and the fact that she was starting her last semester at Stanford, before entering the police academy, this morning was not making things any better.

Since her mothers murder, she had lost the little enthusiasm that she had about getting up in the morning. Her morning routine was pretty much the same everyday. She would roll out of bed, hop in the shower, brush her teeth and comb her hair, and she was out the door. Her only hope was that she could survive the day so she could get home and take a bath.

Her first class was at eight in the morning. It was literature. She wasn't quite sure what the course was actually on; she wasn't really paying much attention when she signed up. There were obviously other things on her mind.

She walked up to the literature building at Stanford. She thought about just walking away, going home, getting in bed and sleeping the day away. She knew she couldn't. She knew that her mom would want her here; she knew that her mom wanted her to move on and live a normal life, just like every other girl her age.

She sighed as she pushed open the door to the building. It smelled of old paper and white board markers. The lights in the building buzzed as they lit up the hallway. She found the stairs and walked up to the top floor, where her classroom was. She was a little winded after walking up the three flights of stairs, it was probably from all the coffee and bear claws that she had been eating lately. She made a mental note to start running again.

She finally reached her classroom. It was literally the last classroom in the hallway. The room was dimly lit. There were only a couple other students in the classroom, but after all she was fifteen minutes early. For her, early was on time and on time was late. The professor wasn't even there yet. She took a seat closer to the back by the wall.

As the minutes passed more students started coming in. Some of them were talking, others were like her, keeping to themselves. She wondered what this class was even about, but the girl who had sat down behind her snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, do you know the professor's name?" The girl asked. She was about her height, with straight brown hair, with really pretty eyes.

"Not at all, I don't even know what the class is about." She laughed to herself, she was probably coming off as one of those students that really didn't care and just wanted to get by in school.

"I'm right there with ya." The girl laughed, "I'm Temperance, by the way" she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Pretty name. I'm Kate." She said as she shook Temperance's hand.

"Hey do you want to exchange email's?"

"Yeah that would be great" Kate smiled.

They exchanged emails right before the professor walked in. He was tall, he wasn't exactly muscular, but he was solid. His hair was brown and a few pieces fell in front of his face. His eyes were a sea blue that you could just set sail in and never come out. He had a five o'clock shadow that really brought out the lines in his face. The top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing just enough of his nice skin. Kate couldn't think of just the right words to describe him. She finally got the right ones when his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Professor Rogers, and we'll be seeing a lot of each other for the next couple months so lets get some things straight."

_Ruggedly handsom_, Kate thought.

**AN: My first fanfiction, please review and help me out! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF CASTLE OR OF BONES OR ANYTHING ELSE.**

_Ruggedly Handsom. _Kate thought.

She smiled to herself. He didn't seam much older than she did, maybe 27 or 28. Up until this point Kate Beckett was not the type of girl who thought of authority figures as attractive, she had never been one of those girls with a thing for older guys. He was just so sexy… his is low, smooth voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So first of all," said the attractive professor that stood in the front of the room, "I'm Professor Rick Rogers, but you can call me Professor Rogers. I run a pretty laid back classroom. We will get things done in here, but we will also have a lot of fun things that we will do. After all, I was a student not that long ago, and I completely remember what it was like sitting in those seats. I try to keep homework to a minimal, but you will have to write some papers. Everyone got it?"

The class nodded. Kate didn't know what made her take this class, but all of the sudden, she was really glad that she did.

"Okay, so the first thing that we will do, is that we will go around and say your name and your favorite book or favorite television show or your favorite something" Rick said as he flashed a smile to the classroom. "Ill start. I'm Rick Rogers and watching superhero movies are my favorite pastime."

The different kids went around the classroom, telling of their name and what they enjoyed most. There were a variety of kids in the classroom, some where on the football team at Stanford, there was a cheerleader, and there was also an exchange student from Paris. It was really interesting to hear all the differences in the classroom. In all the other classes that she had been in before, the kids had basically been the same, with similar tastes. It was a lot different from this one. It was finally almost her turn to share.

"I'm Temperance Brennan, and my favorite book is _Bones of the Lost_"

"That's a really good book, Kathy Reichs is a great author" Professor Rogers said from the front of the room. Temperance just smiled and nodded.

"I'm Kate Beckett, my favorite book is _Casino Royal._"

Kate hadn't notice the little smile that Rick shot her as she confessed her favorite book the class. Rick knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was, the way her jeans hugged her curves just right, and the way her hair flowed over her shoulders. Rick chastised himself; he knew that getting to see her everyday for the upcoming months would be a combination of hell and heaven. He saw that the last student was introducing himself and he brought himself back to reality.

"That was a good start. Everyone needs to write down his or her email and name down on this piece of paper on my desk. After you do that, you are free to go. We will begin actual class tomorrow morning."

Kate had gotten home from Remy's, where she worked, at about eight o'clock. She got home and sat down on the couch. She could really use a glass of wine…or vodka. Today had been stressful, after her class with Professor Ruggedly Handsome, she had two others and work. She could tell that her other two classes where not going to be as good as the class with the professor. She was thankful that none of her other teachers had assigned homework.

Kate sat down at her desk and opened up her computer. She pulled up Gmail and signed into her account. She had three new emails, and two of them where spam. The other one was from Professor Rogers.

_Hey class, I was just making sure that you all had my email address. For class tomorrow I want you all to bring a pen, lined paper, and a blanket for you to sit on because we will be having class outside tomorrow. I hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am._

Kate was happy that she had a laid back and lighthearted teacher. It made going back to school just that much easier.

Kate left her computer open and walked to the kitchen to start making dinner, and by dinner she meant ordering in. Just as she was about to pick up the phone she heard a ping come from her computer.

She walked back over to it and saw that a new chat box had popped open. What surprised her most was when she saw whom it was from. It was from Rick. Her professor.

_Hey Kate, I just wanted you to know that Casino Royale is one of my absolute favorite books._

Kate's insides flipped. This was completely out of her comfort zone. The most interaction she had ever shared with a teacher of hers was when they would give her a halfhearted apology about her mother's death; it took her a little longer that she hoped to come up with a response.

_Yeah, Ian Fleming is a great author, that's for sure._

Kate ordered diner as she waited for his reply, she wasn't sure if she was even going to get one.

On the other side of the chat, Rick took a sigh of relief. He took a good ten minutes to decide weather or not he should send her the message. Even though it was just him being friendly, trying to connect with his student, he didn't want her to think that he was a creep. Rick knew that the conversation should have ended there, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Have you ever read Ray Bradbury? He is defiantly at the top of my list for authors._

Kate was sitting in front of her TV with her Chinese take out in hand. She had left her laptop open, in hopes that he would actually continue the conversation. She was just about to go to bed when she heard her laptop ping for the second time that evening. She read his message, she actually laughed out loud. Her mother had loved Bradbury and so had she. Their similar taste was almost creepy.

_Fahrenheit 451 is no doubt one of my favorites. I read it for the first time in high school. I remember being one of the only ones in my class who actually took interest._

She hit the send button before she could stop herself. She took her laptop into her bedroom with her; she got ready for bed as she waited for his reply; and it came almost instantly. Kate hadn't realized it before, but when she heard the ping coming from her laptop, her heart started to race. She knew that she had only known him for a couple hours, and that he was her much older professor, but she just couldn't help herself, there was something about him that made her stomach flip.

She got herself into bed and pulled her laptop on to her lap. She checked the time before she checked his message. It was already eleven o'clock, which was way past her bedtime.

_Haha, I've been there before, no doubt about it. I guess I didn't picture you as the nerd variety Miss Beckett. _

Her breath hitched. Was he _flirting _with her? Because it was 11:30 at night and her judgment was a little foggy, she decided it was worth the risk.

_Why Professor, so many layers to the Kate onion how will you ever peal them all._

_Well, over time I would hope to peal them all. _

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Its my first fanfiction and writing isn't my forte. If you have any suggestions for the story or some advice you can contact me by**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Twitter: CaskettHappened**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, over time I would hope to peel them all._

Her heart skipped a beat. He was absolutely most positively, flirting with her. That was more than flirting. He had just practically said that he wanted to get to know her, and not just on a student/teacher level. Kate couldn't help but laugh. On her first day back to school she had found a way to make this last semester way more complicated than it already was. She always did make things more complicated than they needed to be. She debated her response for quit some time, but she finally decided on one that was safe, but not too safe.

_But Professor, I have to give you permission to peel my layers first._

Kate waited for his response, hoping that he didn't take it in the wrong way, or hoping that she wasn't miss reading the conversation. His response came fast, and it was short.

_I'll be waiting, Kate._

**AN: Just a little tease until I update next time. It will be soon I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'll be waiting, Kate._

_I'll see you tomorrow morning Professor._

Kate ended the conversation there. She closed her laptop and turned off her bedroom lights. Kate slept well that night, the nightmares were gone, and the face of her ruggedly handsome teacher was her last thought as she slipped into the world of dreams.

Kate awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She got out of bed rather easy, and she was actually looking forward to the day. She started off with her daily morning routine. After she was finished pulling her hair back into a nice ponytail, she was out the door with her pen, paper, and blanket. She was out the door; more than ready to take on the day.

She was almost too caught up in her thoughts to notice that Temperance was walking right next to her.

"Hey Brennan!" Kate voice was peppier than it normally was in the morning.

"Beckett, hey you live on this side of town too?"

"Yeah, my building is right there." Kate pointed to the building that was on the corner that she had just walked from.

"You're kidding me aren't you? That is my building too!" Brennan said. This was the happiest Kate had ever seen Temperance.

"That's crazy!" Kate practically screamed it, "what floor are you on? I'm on three!"

"I'm on five. This is awesome, I'm glad that I finally have a friend in my building!"

"Me too! " And that was the truth. Not many people had really been there for her in the last year. She didn't really have any close friends that she could turn too. Well, the fact was that she didn't have that many friends at all. Things had all the sudden started going her way.

"So why were you so happy this morning? When you said hi to me you were smiling like an idiot."

"I'm not really sure actually, I was just happy to start a new day." Kate wasn't quite ready to share her Professor secret with Temperance. Of course everything was legal, she was 19 after all, but Kate didn't know how Professor Rogers would feel about it.

"Sweetie, that was not a I'm-so-happy-that-I-had-to-wake-up-at-six-this-mor ning-to-start-a-new-day-smile. So who's the guy?"

Kate knew that she would eventually tell Temperance about what was going on, if there was anything going on, between her and their Professor. She went out on a limb and decided the sooner the better. "Professor Rogers" Kate said shyly.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you say? Because it sounded like you said Professor Rogers." Brennan laughed at the end of her sentence. Brennan knew that there was no way that Kate had actually said that.

"That's what I said," Kate replied softly.

"You're joking." Brennan replied shortly.

"No. After he sent that email out to the class, he chatted me on Gmail. We talked about our favorite books and authors. We talked about _Fahrenheit 451, _and I told him about how I was one of the only kids in my high school class that actually took interest. Then he said that he didn't take me for the nerd type. Now keep in mind that this was at 11:30 at night and my judgment was a little foggy at this point."

"No need to make excuses honey, I'm not judging." Brennan shot Kate a smile. "Now tell me what happened."

"Okay well, then I said _so many layers to the Kate onion how will you ever peel them all. _Then he told me that over time he wanted to peel them all." Kate blushed as she repeated their conversation out loud. Her life was turning into a soap opera.

"Wow, Kate its only the first day and your already flirting with the teacher." Brennan teased.

They arrived at the Stanford literature building. The walk had seemed a whole lot shorter with someone to talk to on the way. Just before they entered the building they saw, Professor Rogers and some of the class sitting outside underneath a tree. They walked around to the side of the building where everyone was sitting.

"Good morning, ladies." Rick said as they walked passed him to a spot under the tree.

"Morning Professor." They both responded.

It was just eight o'clock when the last of the students arrived and found spots under the tree. After they got settled Professor Rogers gave out the instructions for the day's activities.

"Good morning class, so I know that you are all probably wondering why we are having class outside today. Well, there is actually no reason, other than all we are doing today is writing. I think that everyone writes better when he or she is not spending an hour and a half cooped up in a classroom. So, I want you to write a one page on something that changed your life; it could be something good, it could be something bad. I want them by the end of class and I don't want you name on them. I want to know a little more about you, but I don't want to invade on your privacy, and I'll give you all credit as long as everyone turns one in. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded in unison. Kate began to write her paper right away, and so did Temperance.

Of course, Kate wrote her paper on her mother. She didn't write it so much on her death, but she wrote it on her mother's life. She wrote about how much she affected Kate, how much she looked up to her, and how much she meant to her. Kate was surprised. Writing a paper like this, it actually helped. She put some of her feelings down on paper, and she didn't have to keep anything bottled up inside of her because she wasn't putting her name on this paper.

Temperance, wrote her paper on her parents. Her parents had left right around Christmas time when she was just 15. She had never found out what happened to them. That was why, after this semester was over, she was going to study to become a forensic anthropologist. She wanted to give people closure, the kind that she and Kate have never gotten.

Both of the girls got so lost in their papers that neither of them noticed the class was almost over. Everyone else had already turned in his or her papers and was ready to get on with their day.

"Okay, you are all dismissed, I'll see you tomorrow," Professor Rogers said.

Both of the girls stood up and turned their papers in, and went their separate ways.

Kate's shift was just ending at Remy's when he walked in. They were both surprised when they saw each other; they were certainly not expecting it. Since Kate's shift wasn't over quite yet, she went over to see if he needed anything.

"Hey Professor, can I get you anything?"

"Kate, Hey! You work here?"

"That was why I asked if I could get you anything." Kate replied in a somewhat sassy tone.

"Well I guess that would make sense wouldn't it?" He laughed "Would you like to sit down?" He asked as he gestured to the seat across from him.

"I would love to, but I can't, my shift doesn't end for another ten minutes."

"Common," he begged, "There is no one else here."

"I guess I could sit for a little while, Professor."

"Rick." He stated simple. "Call me, Rick."

**AN: I'm sorry that Brennan is so out of character but I'm only on the 1****st**** season in bones and I don't have a good of feel for her yet.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I always forget this every time I update a chapter! Because this is AU, I'm really debating to have Alexis in the story. So please PM me, tweet me, or put it in your review with your opinion on Alexis! Enjoy the chapter.**

"_Rick." He stated simply. "Call me, Rick."_

Kate was sure how to respond. If she started calling him Rick that whole student teacher barrier was broken, and at this point, she wasn't sure that breaking the barrier was a good thing. She decided that if he was being forward with her, then she was going to be forward with him.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea?" She asked with the slightest hint of shyness in her voice.

"No," He replied frankly. "But after all, it's just a name you know." The end of his sentence trailed off into a shaky laugh. Kate could tell that he was just as nervous as she was about this whole thing that they had. Even though they had only known each other for a little over twenty-four hours, there was definitely something there that they wanted to explore.

"I guess you right." Kate said as she slid into the booth across from him.

"Kate?" Rick asked hesitantly, "Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah." She replied, she brought her eyes up to meet his. She had never actually noticed _how _blue the actually were. But his eyes didn't have the sparkle that they normally do. There was something in them that she normally didn't see; he was nervous. "What it is?"

"I know that earlier today, when I told the class that they didn't have to write his or her name on the paper because I didn't want it to feel like an invasion of privacy, but there were some of the papers that really…" he stopped for a minute, it took him a while to find a word that would fit the papers. "Some of them really broke my heart, Kate. I wanted to know if you would share what one was yours?" His voice was very timid and sincere.

Kate knew that this would probably come up eventually, and she felt like she could trust him, he was her teacher after all, who was he going to tell? "Well, mine was probably one of those ones that broke your heart." She paused a minute to compose herself before giving him the details of what actually happened that night. He waited till she was ready to share. He didn't push.

"My paper was about my mother. She was murdered a couple months ago. My dad, mom, and I were supposed to go out to dinner that night. My dad and I were waiting at the restaurant, we figured when she didn't show she was working late, but when we got home the cops were at our house. After a while there were no new leads so they attributed it to random gang violence." Kate wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "It will be 7 months next week." She said between sniffles. She really didn't care what anyone thought about her at this point.

Rick reached out and touched her arm and rubbed it, he eventually moved to her hand and held it. "I'm so sorry Kate. No one deserves to go through that. I'm so very sorry." He squeezed her hand lightly, before he let go and stood up. Kate's heart felt like it was about to fall out of her chest. Was he really going to leave after what she had just told him? It didn't take her long to realize that he was sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder and squeeze.

"If there is anything that I can do, please let me know." His voice was sincere and comforting.

Kate smiled through her tears, "Thank you."

It had been awhile since Kate felt safe and secure, awhile since she felt like she could share these kinds of things about her life with someone, and awhile since she had been able to let herself go and give into her emotions.

"Rick?" She asked quietly, his arm was still wrapped around her waist. It probably wasn't necessary any longer; she just really liked the warmth.

Rick smiled at the sound of his first name coming from her lips. "What is it, Kate?"

"Do you always get this cozy with one of your students in public?" she laughed.

"No, only the extraordinary ones."

Kate unlocked the door to her apartment. It was already 9 o'clock; she had stayed way past her shift at Remy's to talk with Rick. They had exchanged phone numbers, just incase she ever needed something.

Because it was a long and emotional day, Kate decided that a bubble bath was completely necessary. She filled up her tub and put the bubbles in. She went to go grab her book and phone as she let it fill. She lit the candles in the bathroom, slid out of her robe and into the bathtub.

'_If only I had a glass of wine,' _Kate thought.

She needed an excuse to call him, except she just couldn't think of one. Before she could stop her self she reached for her phone and dialed his number. She could not believe that she was actually going to call her teacher at ten at night because she just wanted to hear his voice, not to forget that she was in the bathtub.

"Hello, Rick Rogers speaking."

"Rick? Its Kate."

"Kate, Hey, is everything alright?" He asked. His tone was very concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine I just wanted to…" She trailed off.

"You just wanted to what?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice, my apartment is pretty quite."

Rick laughed at the other end of the phone, "You like my voice?" he asked surprised.

Kate blushed, "Its really soothing." She admitted.

"Why Kate, I didn't take you for the kind of girl to admit things so easily. Have you been drinking?" he teased

"Well, actually things would be a lot better if I had a glass of wine." She suggested.

"Why Miss Beckett, are you implying that you want me to bring you a bottle of wine. Why you are only nineteen." He was teasing her again; she had figured him for that type. But two could play at that game.

"I was purely stating a fact, _Ricky." _She purred.

"_Ohhh, _I liked the way that rolled of your tongue there, say it again." He begged.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow, _Ricky." _She said as she hung up the phone.

**AN: Sorry if there are like grammar errors or spelling I wrote this really fast. Please to remember to give opinions on Alexis**

**Thanks! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys im really sorry that I haven't updated in like 5 years, ive just been super busy this summer. I got really into Bones, 24, Fringe, and softball. My team won nationals this year, so that was exciting, anyway I haven't really felt up to writing and I've had serious blockage. So here we go. Okay so temperance is going to be in this chapter and shes obviously OOC but its not a bones fic this is a castle fic so if you don't like her character, o well.**

"Kate you have got to be kidding me, you called him Ricky" Temperance laughed.

"Alright, alright, quit laughing, I can't believe I said it either. It was late and my judgment wasn't the best." She admitted

They sat and talked about college, Rick, and other things as they had their coffee. They had really gotten close over this first week of school. Kate was glad that she had someone that she could talk to. Maddie was her only friend from high school that she actually had stayed in touch with over the summer, so she hadn't had many people to talk to.

"So, do you think that there really is something there with you and professor handsome?" Brennan teased.

"I'm not sure, the whole situation is weird. We've only known each other for a week and it feels like I've known him forever. I know that sounds silly but its true." Kate gushed. "It probably won't go anywhere, I'm sure having a relationship with a student is the best thing for his career. Okay, enough about him. Have any guys caught _your_ eye?"

"Well, there is this guy I met, he lives on the 8th floor of our building, and his name is Seeley, we've only just talked a couple of times but he seems like a nice guy."

They had a couple more cups of coffee and talked about their developing love lives until it was time for Brennan to leave for work. They decided that them getting together for coffee would become a weekly thing. They said goodbye and headed their separate ways.

It was Saturday and Kate couldn't think of a single thing that she had to do. She decided that she would go for a run, maybe clear her head. Her dad had called her yesterday, asking if she would come and visit him, but Kate couldn't bring herself to see him like that. He promised her that he could kick his habit with out help. He was a strong man, but Kate knew he wasn't that strong. She had called a couple rehab facilities in the area, she told herself that if he hadn't showed improvement in the next week, she would call again and make reservations for him.

She threw on some of her work out cloths and put in her iPod and she was out the door. Running always helped her; she was able to focus on just putting one foot in front of the other instead of trying to solve the world's problems.

By the time that she finished her route it was three in the afternoon. She figured that she would shower and curl up on the couch and watch some movies for the rest of the night and then go to bed early, catch up on the sleep that she missed from the week.

She walked into her apartment and checked her phone. She had one missed call. It was from him. She hadn't really expected a call. It had been 2 day since they last talked on the phone. Still out of breath she called him back.

"Kate, Hi" He said in a low voice as he answered the phone.

"Hey," she said still breathless from her run.

"Was a interrupting something or.."

"I went for a run." She cut him off before he finished his sentence.

He laughed, "I figured as much. But hey listen, I was wondering if you didn't have any plans, if you wanted to you know, maybe get together tonight, watch a movie or something, I don't know, something."

There was a moment of silence between them before he went on.

"I know I'm your teacher, and I don't want you to feel like your being pressured into something, you can say no and I won't hold it against you, but I just wanted to see you." He trailed off on the end of his sentence so it was barely audible. He wasn't sure about how she felt, but he was sure about how he felt. Even though they hadn't known each other long, and anything beyond a classroom relationship was totally wrong, he was drawn to her. There was something about her that just drove him crazy. He needed to get to know her out side of the classroom, even if it was just as friends. He wanted to be apart of her life.

"I'd like that." She said quietly into the phone.

"How does six sound, we could have dinner together. What do you feel like; I could pick something up, maybe Chinese? I know its nothing special, I'm not the greatest of cooks."

She smiled to herself. His confident manner went right out the door, she could tell he was nervous, maybe even more nervous about the whole thing that she was. But of course he had more to lose than she did.

"Chinese is great, what's your address?"

He gave her his address and she gave him her Chinese order and said goodbye.

By the time Kate got out of the shower it was a quarter till four. She dried her hair and pulled it up into a simple ponytail. She put just the right amount of make-up on. She decided on a pair of jeans and a white short-sleeved tee shirt. By the time she finished getting ready she figured it was time to leave.

Rick scrambled around his apartment trying to do some last minute cleaning before Kate got there. He had already ordered the food, he had figures she would be hungry from her run earlier. Rick spent more time figuring out what to wear that Kate did. He had decided on dark jeans and a black v-neck that really showed his toned muscles. There was just a hint of stubble on his face, but he decided not to shave. Rick had just finished putting the pillows back up on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He straightened his shirt and pushed his out of his face, just to have the little pieces fall right back into place.

"Hey," She said as he opened the door.

"Come in," he smiled as he gestured for her to step inside, "I'm really glad that you were free."

Kate just smiled, not really sure what to say. After all this _was _her first time over at a teachers house.

Rick broke the silence, it wasn't something that he expected to come out of his mouth but it did anyway.

"You look very beautiful."

**AN: Okay so I have a thing for just kinda leaving the chapters hanging, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and im glad I got back into writing this. Thanks to my girl Kayla for pushing me to write ! **

**Review please. X.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: okay so im glad you guys like that last chapter im sure I lost some readers due to the time span that I stopped writing. But any way I would love to have them get together eventually, maybe change the rating of the story but due to the fact that im 15 and have yet to kiss a boy, it probably wont be that good but ill see where it goes. Changing the rating to M. Just to be safe. Oh and I own nothing blah blah blah. Enjoy.**

"_You look very beautiful."_

He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. He had promised himself that tonight was just about getting to know her as a friend and nothing more. But he was glad he said it because she looked even more beautiful when she began to blush.

"Thanks," she said as she looked down at the floor. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye, not at least until she stopped blushing.

A moment of silence passed until Kate finally spoke, "You're not so bad yourself,' she admitted.

"Thanks," he said "I ordered the food already, it should be here any minute now." She had only just stepped inside a little while ago and he could already feel the tension that was building between them. Hell, he'd be lucky if he got through the evening with the way she looked. "Would you like some wine?" he asked, he really didn't care that she wasn't of age, he would make sure she got home safely; he just hopped it would cut the tension.

She took in the loft before she followed him into the kitchen. She liked it; it felt very warm, like home almost.

"You do know I'm just nineteen?" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

He handed her the glass of wine. Their hands brushed in the exchange, sending electricity through his body.

"I'll make sure you get home safe." He stated simply.

"Good to know," Kate said. She walked into his living room and sat down on the couch.

Rick was surprised with the amount of confidence that was radiating off of her. Just a couple of minutes ago she seemed unsure and nervous, but now she was making her self right at home and he liked it. He followed her into the living room, sitting down on the couch leaving room so their bodies weren't touching. He didn't think he could handle it.

"So what movie do you have in mind for the evening?" she asked

"Well, that can be up to you, my mom has a bunch of classics to pick from."

"I'm sorry," Kate stuttered, "Did you say _your mom_ has a bunch of classics?"

Rick laughed realizing it sounded like he lives with his mother, "Yes that's what I said, my mom lives with me, and it's a long story that I'll fill you in on some other time."

The doorbell rang, it was their food; Rick paid and brought it back to where they were sitting on the couch.

"Could I get you another glass of wine?" he said as he picked up Kate's glass refilling it if she wanted it or not.

"That would be fantastic," she smiled.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, neither of them really knowing what to say. It was a delicate situation, neither of them wanted to say something to make it any more awkward than it already was.

"Here I ordered extra chicken, I figured you'd be hungry after your run." He offered her the extra box.

"Thanks" she smiled

They finished the rest of their dinner in silence. Rick took the empty take out boxes to the kitchen and brought back the bottle of wine and refilled their glasses.

"So tell me about yourself, Kate." He sat down a little closer to her this time, their bodies almost touching, but not quite.

"What do you want to know, _Rick_?"

The way she said his name made his inside melt. She wasn't even trying to be seductive but she was. Just the way the 'R' rolled off her tongue made his crazy.

"Who's your favorite band?"

"One Republic." She answered quickly; a lot of their music had helped her get through her mother's death. She had almost every one of their songs downloaded on her iPod.

"Hmmm, I took you for more of a Backstreet Boys groupie" he teased. This statement earned him a playful slap on the chest.

"Some of their music is good, it's just not my favorite."

"Why did you want to be a teacher?" she asked suddenly, she had been wondering since the first day of class.

"It's kind dull story, I don't want to boar you with the details."

She leaned in closed to him, pulling her legs behind her on the couch and rested her head on her hand. "I want to know, if you want to tell me."

He sighed, he didn't really like talking about it but since she wanted to know, he was going to give her what she wanted. "When I first got out of high school, I really wanted to be a writer, it was something that really interested me, you know? I went to college of course, and my college English professor, Mr. Tyson told me after my first semester that I wasn't cut out to be a writer, that I wasn't skilled or serious enough. So I did, I gave up changed majors, I wanted to be and English professor, so I could be a better than the one I had. Some times I wish I hadn't given up but there's really nothing I can do about it now." He looked down at his hands in his lap; he didn't want to look at her, he didn't really want a _wow Rick I'm so sorry that's terrible _speech right now. He didn't want her sympathy.

"Have you ever tried again? Have you written since college?" She did feel sorry for him, but he was a grown man and she knew that he didn't need any sympathy.

"I have a couple manuscripts that I've sent out to a couple different publishers, but I've never heard anything back from them."

"Could I read them?" she asked quietly, she didn't want to invade his personal space, but she was curious.

"They aren't that go." She cut him off.

"I really don't care how good they are." She laughed, "I just want to read them, if that's okay with you?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, I'll email them to you later tonight."

"Good."

By now it was 9 o'clock, the bottle of wine that was new at the beginning of the night was empty and both their judgments were clouded with alcohol and attraction.

"Favorite color?" Kate asked

"Red. Favorite actress?"

"Sandra Bullock no doubt. I have a bit of a girl crush." She blushed at what she had just shared with him. That was something that she had kept to herself for a long time.

"I'm sorry a what?" He asked confused.

She rolled her eyes slightly at how little he knew those types of things in today's culture. "A girl crush is a feeling of admiration or adoration that one girl has for another girl, it's a nonsexual attraction."

The confused look he had on his face still hadn't changed.

"Its like the way guys think Kiefer Sutherland from 24 is such a bad ass, or that one guy from Firefly."

"Ohh, okay I understand know. Thanks for this old man stay up to date with everything."

"I wouldn't consider you old. Ya know," she said as she leaned in a little closer to him, "I heard a lot of girls in the class talking about how _cute _you are."

"Oh really, do you agree with those statements." He was pushing her. He knew it. There was a very fine line that they were playing with and he had just crossed it. They both knew it.

"Eh, not really." She stated dully. "Your handsome, not _cute._" They locked eyes. Kate thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her. And _boy _did she want him too. And _boy _did he want to. There was so much desire in the air that it was hard to breathe. Their faces were just inches apart. Her eyes were begging him to lean in those extra inches and close the gap between them.

His phone rang.

They both jumped back from each other, surprised from the sound that brought them out of their own little world. She hopped he wouldn't answer the phone, but he reached over and saw the caller ID and picked up.

"Really."

"Okay"

"No that's fine."

"I'll see you."

He ended the call with a sigh. "That was my mother, she's going to be home in five minutes."

Kate could almost feel her heart drop.

"I'll get out of here before then, I'm sure you don't want to explain to your mother why you have a student over."

"I'll call you a cab." You could hear the disappointment in his voice. He wanted this. He wanted her so badly and he was so close to taking her.

"Thank you for tonight, it was great." She put her hand on the side of his face, his stubble rubbing against her figures. She placed an innocent kiss on his cheek and she was out the door.

**AN: hahahahhahahahahhaha, Reviews make me update faster! X.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and support! Sorry about some of the spelling errors and grammar, I just kinda skim through the chapter after I write it. Okay as you noticed I changed the rating to M, just to be safe. Okay so here we go!**

"I want you guys to write a to write a five page paper on the first book that you really remember taking a liking to. It's due next Tuesday since we have tomorrow off. Have a great long weekend guys."

It had been four days since Kate had gone over to his apartment. They hadn't really talked much since then. He'd texted her couple of times during the week, but that was about it. Kate planned to call him tonight, ask him to come over, to talk about what happened between them last weekend. Everyone else had already left the classroom.

"Hey," she said as she quietly as she walked up to his desk, "Um, can you come over a little later tonight, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Is seven okay for you?"

"Yeah that would be great."

She stepped out of the building and picked up her cell phone. She called Brennan.

"Hey" she said from the other end of the line.

"Hey Tempy, are you back at your apartment, I was wondering if I could stop by for a second."

"Yeah totally, just come on up when you get home."

Kate walked the rest of the way home. She had to talk to Brennan, just to make sure that understood what would happen if she had told anyone about what was happening between Kate and their professor. Kate was sure that she would understand.

Kate road the elevator up to the fifth floor where Temperance lived. She had been over to her apartment a couple of times, for a movie night or for coffee on Sunday. She knocked on the door and Brennan answered in seconds.

"Hey Becks."

"Hey could we talk about something?"

"Yeah totally, come on in." She said as she walked back into the apartment with Kate. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No I'm alright, thank you though."

Temperance walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Kate. "What's up?"

"I know that you probably knew this already but, everything I've told you about Rick, stays between you and I, right?" Kate said.

Brennan laughed, "Of course Becks, the last thing I want is for either of you to get in trouble, I got your back."

"Thanks Bren that means a lot" Kate smiled. She had been so happy these last couple weeks. She had a great new friend, and felt like they knew each other forever and she had an attractive man inviting her over to his apartment for dinner and a movie. The last time she had been this happy was when her mother was alive.

"So, tell me about Professor Handsome." Brennan teased; she had a thing for making up tons of different nicknames for him.

"He invited me over to his apartment last Saturday," Kate said, a slight blush creeping to her face, unable to look her friend in the eye.

"Oh my gosh, shut up. Did you jump him as soon as you go into the loft!?" Brennan practically screamed.

"Bren!" Kate was surprised at her friend's assumption; she hadn't expected her to say that. Kate hated it whenever someone brought up that subject. "No, we had dinner and we talked," Kate stopped for a second wondering if she should share the next details with her friend. "Something might of happened, but his mom called and then I left. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and that is all that happened."

"Wait wait wait, you said his _mom _called?" Temperance asked fighting back a laugh.

"Yes she called to say that she was going to be home soon. Its not what you think, his mom lives with him for some reason. He didn't really explain the situation."

They talked about her night with Rick and Brennan's date with Seeley. Kate checked her phone, it was almost seven and she had to get back to her apartment before Rick got there.

"Hey I have to go, Rick is coming over tonight so we can talk about what happened and were this whole thing is headed."

"Well good luck honey."

Temperance walked Kate to the door; they hugged each other before Kate left. She was just about to get into the elevator when Brennan called after her.

"Hey Becks wait, I forgot to tell you that Seeley and some of his friends are having a party on Saturday, if your free you could be my date." She said smiling.

"Wouldn't that make Seeley a little jealous?" She teased.

"Ehh he'll get over it. At least think about it, I hear some of his friends are pretty cute."

"I'll see if I can make it." Kate said just before she stepped into the elevator.

Kate stepped into her apartment; she was so thankful that they had tomorrow off and for the long weekend. The emotional ups and downs of this week had really taken a toll on her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she heard the soft knock at her door. Kate opened the door to see Rick looking just the same way he had the other night in his loft. Jeans, a soft gray long sleeve shirt that highlighted his muscular chest, and his hair falling in front of his face.

"Hey I brought some pizza, thought you might be hungry."

"Yeah your right," She laughed, "Come in."

Rick took in her apartment, it was cozy, it was exactly what he expected it too look like. The front door led right into her living room, which led right into the kitchen. He couldn't see where her bedroom was, and he wasn't sure why he was looking for it

They both got their pizza and soda and sat down across from each other at the table in Kate's kitchen. She wasn't really in the mood for dancing around the subject that was going to come up anyway so she just got to the point.

"What is it that's going on here…between you and I?"

Rick was a little taken back that question. He assumed that's why she invited him to her apartment so they could talk about them but he hadn't expected it to be brought up right away.

"I uh um," he stuttered not really sure what he was going to say, but he finally figured the best thing was just to tell her the truth. "I like you, Kate. You are smart, beautiful, and I've never seen a woman like you. I want to give whatever we have here a shot. I know its risky with you being my student, but your nineteen and its completely legal, not that I'm saying we should walk down the street hand in hand, but the only fall out I can think of is that I won't be able to teach any more and frankly, I don't want to be a college English teacher for the rest of my life."

Kate was blushing profusely at this point. She loved how he referred to her as a woman and not as a girl. It made her insides crazy.

"I like you too, Rick, but is this really what you want? You seem so sure about this, are you really willing to put you career on the line like that?" She asked hesitantly

"I know it seems foolish, but I am." He smiled at her.

Just by looking in his eyes she knew that he was truthful. She could tell that he wanted to try this and that just sent her over the edge. Kate stood up and strutted over to him and pushed his chair out so it was far enough away from the table. She threw one leg on the other side of him and sat down on his lap and snaked her hands along the backside of his neck.

Rick could feel shivers going up and down his body under her touch. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her all night long. Her mouth was just inches away from his.

"I want to try this too." Kate whispered.

That was all the confirmation that Rick needed to close the gap between their mouths. His hands found her waist. Their first kiss was fast and passionate. He pushed her mouth open with his tongue, nibbling away at her bottom lip. Kate let out a soft gasp of pleasure. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like hours until the need for oxygen got the better of them and they had to break apart. Kate was still on Rick's lap and she could feel his arousal under her. She felt bad because she knew she could go _there, _not tonight at least.

Both gasping for air Kate leaned her forehead against his. They sat in silence for a while the only sound was the heavy breathing.

"Hey," Rick said softly, their faces still close to each other, "Listen, I have two tickets to a One Republic concert Saturday night in DC. We drive up there tomorrow and stay for Friday and Saturday night, I'd get a hotel room. I now it's sudden but when I heard about the concert and I knew they were your favorite so I just thought…"

Kate cut him off before he finished. "I would love that. Thank you Rick."

"Always."

Kate got off his lap and fixed her hair as much as she could, he had messed it up during their kiss.

"Movie?" Kate asked still a little breathless.

"Yeah that would be great." Rick understood that she didn't want to go further tonight, and he wasn't going to push her.

They walked into her living room and spent the rest of the night curled up in each other's arms watching movies.

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter is a little longer than normal sorry it took so long! So about the kiss like I said im 15 and I haven't even kissed a guy so I have no idea how it works lol okay. So what did you guys think of the VMAs? Miley is crazy, but I love GaGa's new song! And NSYNC getting back together for a song that was great.**

**Reviews make me update faster. X.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry its such a long wait, I started school this week. Im going into this year with a more open attitude and it seams to be working!(: Thank you so much for the one hundred reviews! **

**Discaimer: I don't own song titles, characters, tv shows, or anything at all**

It was ten o'clock when Kate finally woke up. She had been at Rick's until two that morning. They had spent all night watching their favorite movies together. Rick showed her a science fiction movie she forgot the name of; she did think that he looked a _little _like the main character though. Kate eventually convinced him to watch an episode of 24, he wouldn't admit it, but he was hooked.

Nothing else besides movies and a few short kisses happened between them, Kate desperately wanted something more, but she was afraid of the conversations that might happen if they went _there. _

Rick was picking her up at one, so they would be in Philadelphia at around three.

Kate went about her normal morning routine. After she got out of the shower, she dried and straightened her hair. She put on just a touch of mascara and that was it. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a black, lace bra and a purple, satin thong. _You can never be too sure. _Kate thought. She spent a while at her closet before she decided on a plaid purple, button down shirt and some jeans.

She had just finished packing her small bag for the weekend when Rick rang to be buzzed up. She buzzed him in and waited for him to come up. Rick didn't think that he would be this nervous for this weekend. He had spent weekend with other women before, but he had never been nervous for those, so why was he nervous now?

He knocked lightly on her door.

"It's open," she yelled from the other side.

He opened the door and walked in to see her bent over looking through a draw for something. He couldn't take his eyes off her _back end_, if you will. He stood in the doorway for as long as she was bent over, unable to move.

Kate started talking as she stood up, "I was looking for some One Republic C…" she stopped as she noticed where he had been looking. Red filling her cheeks in an instant as she bit her lip, trying to stop a smile.

Kate ended the silence; "I was just looking for my CDs so we could listen to some of their songs on the way up." She said as she held up the CDs.

Rick walked over and picked up her weekend bag, finally able to move now that she was in an upright position. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him before she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm really looking forward to this weekend." She said softly.

Rick smiled, he was glad that she was happy and that he was apart of that happiness. He wanted to do whatever he could to keep that smiled on her face. "I am too." He stated simply.

The elevator ride on the way down to his car was quiet. He put her suitcase in the trunk and opened the passenger door for her, before he got into the driver seat.

They were well outside of the city before either one of them said anything.

"So have you heard any of their songs before?" Kate asked.

"Um, there is this one that I have listen to a couple of times, I like it. I can't remember the title though, it something like Stare and.."

"Stop and Stare," Kate added. "That one is one of my favorites." She smiled at him even though his eyes were on the road. "I have that one, do you want to listen too it?"

"Yeah that would be great." He said and he smiled over at her.

They listened to their music the whole trip. Making small talk on the songs that neither of them really liked. After about two and a half CDs, they finally arrived at their hotel in Philadelphia. Rick got them checked in and they were on their way up to their room.

This was the part that Kate was nervous about. Had he gotten a room with one or two beds? Kate wasn't an expert at relationships, and she was for sure not an expert about these kinds of things in relationships. Their room was on the third floor at the very end of the hall. He unlocked the room with a swipe of the card and they walked in. Kate walked into the room ahead of Rick, she saw a separate room with a king sized bed, _one _bed. Kate assumed that the couch in the main room was a pullout sofa, apparently he had been thinking the same thing that she had.

They got settled into their room, and freshened up a bit from the long drive. By now it was already four thirty, and they were both very hungry.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? I know this great steakhouse just a couple miles from here?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I'd like that. Is this appropriate attire for the evening?" Kate asked timidly as she gestured to her outfit.

Rick smiled down at her, "You look beautiful." He walked over to where she was standing in the bedroom and grabbed a piece of her hair and ran it through his figures. Her eyes were locked on him, she watched him as his eyes stayed focused on the piece of her hair in his hands. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" He asked quietly, not really caring about his slip of the _'L' _word. "It was the first thing I noticed about you when I walked into class and saw you sitting in my class. The way it falls over your shoulders, it is so perfect."

Kate was surprised at how intense the moment had gotten, Rick must have noticed it too because he stepped away. It was his turn to blush; he was surprised at just how intense he was being. He dropped her hair. There was now an awkward silence that hung over them. Rick wasn't able to look her in the eye.

"Your eyes." Kate said barley above a whisper. "Your eyes were the first things I noticed when you walked into the class room." Kate could feel Rick relax, even though no parts of their bodies were actually touching. Kate leaned in and gave him an innocent kiss, grabbed his hand and led him out of the door.

They arrived at the steakhouse, got situated at their table, and placed their orders.

"Did you happen to get around to reading my manuscript?" Rick asked. He had given it to her after they talked about how he wanted to be a writer.

"Yes! I really enjoyed it, have you given it to any publishers yet? I think that with a couple of adjustments it could be a hit!"

"Thanks, that really means a lot. I haven't sent it out to anyone yet, but I'm thinking I will."

"I think you should stop thinking and start doing." Kate smiled at him.

Their dinner came and they spent the first couple minutes in silence, too hungry to even think about talking. After they both finished their dinner they started talking again.

"So I noticed that you had a softball shirt in you bag," He left the statement as an open-ended question. "Not that I was looking through your stuff, its just it was at the top of your bag." He defended himself immediately.

"I've played since I was eight. I was a pitcher. It was something I was really passionate about. It was my life all through high school. I was going to play in college, but I reset my priorities after everything that happened." Kate explained. It had gotten a lot easier talking about what happened with her mom when Rick was there. He made her feel safe.

"Think you'll ever play again? I want to see you in those pants." The last sentence slipped out without Rick's approval. Lucky for him Kate laughed.

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you where looking earlier today when I was looking for those CDs." She teased.

They waiter interrupted them as he handed Rick the check. Even when Kate said that it was the least she could do, Rick paid.

They spent the way back to the hotel arguing about how Rick was completely hooked on 24. He insisted that he wasn't, but Kate new he was. They argued about it until they were finally back up to the room. They were both very tired from a long day of driving. They took turns getting ready for bed in the bathroom. Kate got out of her clothes and bra and into her softball shirt and her pajama shorts, brushed her teeth, and combed out her hair. Her and Rick switched places, Kate into the bedroom, Rick into the bathroom. Kate wasn't sure about the sleeping arrangements and she was sure Rick was just as unsure. Kate crawled into the bed knowing that the decision would fall on him.

Rick came out of the bathroom in his boxers and his white undershirt. Kate felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks at the sight of him in his under wear.

"Um, I'll sleep on the couch in the other room." He said timidly as he started to walk out the door.

"Rick," she said barely audible, "You can sleep with me…I mean in the bed…if you want."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't okay with it, Rick."

He walked back into the room and crawled under the sheets. They made sure they were on their separate sides of the bed as they drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Hey guys sorry I really thought this chapter was choppy and it just didn't flow, sorry. Ill try and update next weekend but I have softball so well see! I hope you liked it, I didn't like this chapter too much. What did you think of the bloopers? I loved them.**

**Reviews are great.**

**X.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I would like to send a big fuck you to all my friends at school for reading this fic. 3 No just kidding. I'm glad you guys like it and think its half way decent. So this chapter is dedicated to my friend Caroline, happy late birthday! (: **

Kate was in that place that was half way between sleep and consciousness. She had no idea where she was, or why she could smell coffee. Kate let out a deep sigh as she stretched out her body, finally coming to full consciousness. She remembered where she was, more importantly, _whom _she was with. Kate normally wasn't this opened minded and willing to take things so quick with relationships. It had been three weeks into her last relationship before Kate had even _really_ kissed the guy. But here she was, spending the weekend awake with her college professor just two weeks after meeting him.

She had just sat up when the door into the bedroom opened quietly. It was Rick, holding two cups of coffee. He had changed since last night. He had on dark jeans and light gray, short sleeved, collard shirt that hugged his arms just right. She could tell that he'd showered. Those couple hairs that usually hung over his foreheads were darker than they usually were.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he meant what he said. Her face was free of any make up, and the light from the window was hitting her hair in a way that it looked like it was glowing. The blush that came to her cheeks from his comment didn't hurt either. She looked so pure. He walked into the room and handed her the other cup of coffee. He sat down on the end of the bed just by her feet and watched her sip her coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked softly, "I didn't turn to much during the night did I?"

He smiled at her and shook his head, "No you didn't. I slept great. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while," she admitted.

That sat in silence for a couple minutes, just enjoying each other's company, drinking their coffee.

"What time is the concert?" Kate asked.

"Seven is when the opening act starts, but I've never heard of them. One Republic should go on around eight, so we can whenever you feel like. We can get dinner before if you'd like."

Kate nodded, and smiled at him, "Yeah, I would like that." Kate did think that she had ever seen him in a shirt that hadn't showed off his toned body. She leaned in so that her face was a couple inches from his. "You know Rick, I've been thinking," she purred, "out of the couple times that we've kissed, you've never kissed me first."

Rick could feel the electricity that went through his body when she talked in that low, seductive voice. He knew that if he initiated a kiss that he would be able to stop himself. He wanted to make sure that she was ready, that she was okay with this relationship. "The truth is Kate, is that…" He was cut off mid sentence by Kate's phone. She sighed and broke their intense eye contact to check who was calling her. It was Temperance. Although she hated the timing, she was thankful that she called because Kate would have totally forgot about that party that they were supposed to go to together.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." She gave him an apologetic look and gave him a quick kiss. She waited until he left the room to answer the phone.

"Hello." Kate answered.

"Becks! I went up to your apartment, you didn't answer. Where are you?"

Kate laughed; Brennan would sure get a kick out of this story. "I'm in Philadelphia, actually."

"Why in the world are you in Philadelphia? We have that party tonight remember?"

"I know, and I'm so sorry I can't make it."

"I hope you have a good excuse for this one, Becks."

"Well actually, I do. Rick surprised me with concert tickets, we drove up yesterday and the concert is tonight."

Temperance laughed on the other end of the phone, "Then why are you still talking to me!? You should be getting your freak on with Professor Sexy." With that she hung up the phone. She hadn't realized that she slept so long when she saw that her phone said that it was already noon.

She got out of bed and walked into the other part of the hotel room. Rick was sitting on the couch and as soon he stood up and started to walk over to her.

"Sorry, about that I was supposed to go to this party with a friend, she called to ask where I was. I was think maybe I could take a shower and then…" His lips crashing against hers cut off Kate. He used his tongue to gain access to her mouth, which she gladly gave him. His hands found their way to her hips, holding her in place. Her hands were wrapped up in his hair. Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. She let out a moan as she finally gave up and let him take control. Kate's hands pulled his shirt from his pants and lightly touched his newly exposed skin. Before Kate could get his shirt off Rick broke off the kiss and removed his hands from her hips. "Now we are even." He said between breaths. His eyes had turned into a dark, deep blue, clouded with lust and desire. She began to lean back in to kiss him again, she wanted more, and she _needed _more.

"Go take a shower. Go get ready." He said sternly, in a voice that she had never heard him use before.

She nodded, her chest still rising and falling quickly because of their kiss. She left the room.

The only reason Rick stopped the kiss was because he knew he would get harder and harder to stop if the kept going.

**AN: Okay im so sorry im stopping here I planned to make this super long, but I wont be able to write until late tomorrow because ill be with my parents, so I wanted to put this little bit up! (:**

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! And again shout out to my school friends for reading this and quoting it everyday. This chapter is for my girl Q. I was explaining how 6.01 is called Valkyrie and how it means to choose and she goes "oral or anal" literally love you to pieces. I don't even know if you read it but if you do here you go. **

Kate walked into the bathroom, unable to comprehend what just happened. The kiss had awoken something that she had never felt before inside of her. She had actually started to lift up his shirt; she was actually going to go _there. _She would of if he hadn't stopped her. She had never heard him use that tone of voice before, not even when he was teaching. She knew that he was being like this because he wanted to keep himself in line; he was putting her first.

Kate stepped into the cool shower hoping that it would calm all of her raging senses from the kiss.

Rick ran his hand through his still wet hair. It was driving him crazy that she was just a few feet away form him, _naked. _He hoped that she understood why he broke the kiss, why he demanded that she go take a shower the way he did. Rushing into something that she wasn't ready for was something that he did not want to do. Their relationship was rushed as it was and he was still second guessing if this trip was the right thing to do.

About an hour later, Kate stepped into the living room where Rick was, with her all senses back in check. It was already one fifteen and Kate was starving.

"Would you like to go get some lunch? I'm starving." Rick suggested. He seemed to be fully recovered from the kiss.

"Lunch would be fabulous."

They walked out of the hotel. It was a perfect weather out for mid October. The leaves were changing into red and orange.

"There's a little local restaurant a couple blocks away, I hear that it is pretty good. Is it okay that we walk?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, fall is my favorite time of the year." Kate smiled looking up into his deep blue eyes. They walked in silence for a minute until Kate leaned over and grabbed Rick's hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked at their joined hands and then to her.

"We probably can't do this in New York, so…" Kate trailed off quietly. Kate was secretly a hopeless romantic. She loved all the old movies and romance novels. She had always wanted a relationship like those in the movies.

Rick opened the door into the restaurant for her and they got their table and ordered a large lunch so that they could last until after the concert..

"Sorry about the phone call earlier." Kate said

"Yeah me too." Rick laughed, "May I ask who it was?"

"It was Temperance, from class. We were supposed to go to a party this weekend. We live in the same building and she went up to my apartment and I wasn't there so she was just calling to ask where I was."

"Did you tell her who you were with?" Rick asked hesitantly.

"I know I should have told you, but she knows about us. I talked to her about what was at stake if anything ever got out, she understands and her mouth is shut." Kate stated. She knew that she could trust Brennan with this and she knew that she wouldn't tell a soul.

"What does she think," He asked. "About you and me?"

"She calls you Professor Handsome." Kate bit her lip trying to hold back a laugh. "I'm pretty sure that she would switch places with me in a heart beat, but don't tell her I told you!"

"That is so embarrassing." Rick shook his head.

Their waitress brought their food but they continued their conversation.

"So you're going to have to tell me all about these One Republic songs." Rick stated.

"Okay, so you already know about _Stop and Stare_. That one is one of my favorites. My other favorites are _All This Time_ and _Made For You_. Really all of their songs are great. _Secrets _and _All The Right Moves _are great too. Their whole _Native _album is fantastic; I really don't think there's a song that I don't like." Kate gushed, sometimes when she got really excited about something she talked too much; she tried not to let him notice, but she was really excited about this concert.

Rick couldn't help but smile, she had so many layers that he was finally pealing away. One minute she was extremely sexy and the next she was like a five year old on Christmas morning.

They finished their lunch and walked out hand in hand. They had a couple hours until they needed to get ready for the concert, so they walked around, looking in stores. By the time they were on their way back to the hotel it was already five fifteen.

Kate walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom after getting ready. Rick did not think that she could get any more beautiful, but he was wrong. She was wearing mostly black, and she _definitely_ didn't look nineteen. She was wearing a light gray v-necked shirt with splashes of colors and One Republic written on the front. Her jeans were black and skintight, they hugged her booty in just the right way and it drove him crazy. She had a black leather jacket that ended just before her hips and black stiletto heals.

"You look fantastic. Are you sure you are only nineteen?"

Kate laughed, "Thank you, and yes I'm sure."

They headed out of the hotel room and to the concert.

They found their seats in the middle of the opening act. Rick had actually gotten really great seats; they were in the 6th row with a great view of the stage.

One Republic took the stage and went through their songs. Kate was singing along and moved with the beat to every song. Rick found that he was watching her more than the actual concert. Somewhere in the middle of _Made For You, _Kate felt Rick's arm move around her back and under her jacket, she moved into his touch. She wasn't sure if it was from the rush of the concert or the rush of his touch the sent shivers through her body.

The concert ended after an encore and they made their way out of the stadium and into a taxicab. Rick gave the driver the address of the hotel.

Kate stepped into the hotel room, the energy from the concert, and his touch, still running through her.

"Thank you so much for tonight, I had a lot of fun."

"Always." Rick stated.

"They were great weren't they? They had great stage presence." Kate gushed; she was way too wrapped up in the memory of the concert to notice the look that Rick was giving her.

"I guess," He stepped closer to her and snaked his arm around her back pulling her body into his. The sight of her in all black was doing things to his self-control, "All though, I was a little distracted." He ran his eyes up and down her curves.

Kate breath caught in her chest. How close they were and the way that he was looking at her was doing things to her head. "Hmmm?" was the only thing that she was able to get to come out.

"Yeah," His voice was low, "Where you trying to give me hell when you picked out that outfit?"

Kate captured his lips with hers. His tongue asked for access to her mouth, which she gladly gave him. He pushed her leather jacket off of her shoulders and placed his hands on her hips, his finger tips lightly brushing the skin under her shirt. Her hands we're exploring his chest and his hair. Somehow they made it into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Rick was doing great thing to her neck. She was probably going to have to wear a turtleneck for the next week.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

She let out a breathy "yes" as she arched into his touch.

They broke apart long enough for him to get her shirt over her head. He reached for the clasps on her bra before she stopped him.

"_But professor_," she said in a low, seductive voice and eyed his shirt, "your turn." Rick pulled his shirt over his head revealing his muscular body. Almost as soon as he had his shirt off he had her bra undone and was doing amazing things to her chest.

"Tell me what you like, Kate."

When he didn't get a response he stopped what he was doing and looked up into her eyes, there was a completely different look than before. He could see it in her eyes; tonight was her first time.

Kate was a virgin.

**AN: Im so sorry for this chapter omg its so bad but whatever, thanks to my friends for helping me with this chapter. Hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too bad. ONE MORE WEEK TILL VALKYRIE OMG.**

**Okay review or whatevr.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, so honestly I don't know how this chapter is going to go to be honest, so okay yeah. Sorry its been such a long time since the last update, ive been really busy. So I guess this chapter could be considered a little part of Courtney's early birthday present! Happy Birthday! Love you!**

_Kate was a virgin._

Rick stopped his assault on her bare chest and rose up so he was at eye level with her.

"Kate why didn't you tell me?"

She was unable to look him in the eye, she knew that he had figured it out, and now she was confessing one of her most hated secrets that she tried so hard to keep buried.

"Why do you think, Rick? Most girls loose their virginity in high school and I'm in college. You're an older guy who has had experience, why would I want you to know something like that, I didn't want you to know what you where settling for."

Rick shook his head, "Kate, I'm not settling for anything. You are a great person; you're smart, and very beautiful. Your experience in bed can't change any of that."

"Thank you." She snuggled against his bare chest as he put his arm around her.

"Always. But may I ask you a question, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Rick asked and she nodded.

"You are a very beautiful women Kate and there is no doubt in my mind that you have had other boyfriends, why didn't you ever...?"

"None of them ever got serious enough. Normally its two weeks before I seriously kiss them. I just wasn't ready to give someone who wasn't an important part of my life something life that." She confessed. Rick was on cloud nine. He was actually going to be her first; she was ready to give him something that was important to her. All her wanted to do was hold her and tell her how perfect she was and how much she means to him and that he couldn't be happier.

"Like I said, you are very smart." He smiled down at her. "If you aren't ready to do this tonight, that's okay, just tell me."

Kate laughed, and the mood in the room changed instantly, her finger was running down the length of his abdomen down to the top of his pants.

"Teach me, Rick. You're my professor, show me." She whispered into his ear.

He rolled himself on top of her and attacked her lips with a fierceness he didn't know he had. Kate was working away at his belt but lost ability to focus as he made his way down her neck and to her chest.

"Jesus, Rick." She breathed and arched into his body.

"That feels good, huh." He said it more as a statement than a question.

She finally got his belt off and was slipping his pants down his legs, he kicked them off the rest of the way and he did the same to her.

He began his decent down her body to the place where she wanted him most. He felt just how hot and wet she was for him. He pulled down her underwear and placed a few gentle kisses on her most intimate area.

"Have you ever had a man go down on you, Kate? Has a man ever tasted you before?" The way his hot breath and stubble on his chin was rubbing up against the inside of her legs drove her wild.

"You would be the fir…" Her words where cut off Rick began doing things to her that made her feel like she never thought possible. She gripped the bed sheets and let out a moan that sounded something like 'oh god.'

She grabbed his hair and brought him back up to her lips and kissed him, the taste of herself still on his lips. She smiled as she found the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and wrapped her hand around the long and hard dick and began stroking him.

"Damn, I thought you'd never done this before, Kate." He moaned as she tightened her grip around him, working him like a pro.

"I'm not an innocent little school girl, Rick."

He leaned in and kissed her like he never had before. He moved her hand away from his member; he knew he wouldn't last long if she kept it up. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" He asked hot breath on her neck.

"I wish you would stop asking." She said impatiently.

With that Rick filled her with one swift thrust. Giving her virgin body time to adjust, before he slowly started to thrust into her.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, well a little, but…it feels good."

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He wanted to take it slow for her first time, make sure she was comfortable.

"Rick…faster, harder, please. I need more."

Rick happily obliged, he thrust harder and faster into her. He changed the angle, and it must have been for the better because Kate started moaning for all she was worth.

"Fuck… that feels so… _good._" Kate hardly used profanity and was surprised when the words feel from her mouth, her cheeks turned even redder.

"That's okay baby let me hear what I do to you."

Kate could feel her orgasm building with erratic and uncontrolled thrust.

"Are you gonna come for me, Kate? I want to feel you lose control." He said out of breath, he wasn't going to last much longer.

She said his name as her orgasm hit her, and her world turned to white, his following shortly after. They collapsed onto each other in a buddle of tangled limbs.

"Does it always feel like that?" Kate asked breathlessly.

Rick laughed, "_Always_."

**AN: Okay so I really don't want to talk about this chapter I actually hate it and it took like 2 weeks to write bc I cant do smut omg, okay well review or whatever and tell me how it was written by a 15 year old.**


End file.
